


His Compass Guides Me Home (a poem)

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birds, Book - Freeform, Compass, Husbands, Love, M/M, Ocean, Sunshine - Freeform, Tattoos, Waves, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, light - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes





	His Compass Guides Me Home (a poem)

 

This is what I imagine Louis thinks of his Harry. It's cute and cheesy and filled with love, just like Louis is for Harry.

 

My lover is my light,

My sunshine, my laughter.

My lover is my goodnight,

My happy ever after.

 

He's the lyric to my melody,

The beat to my drum.

He's the waves in the ocean,

And their soft gently hum.

 

He's the shadows on the moon,

So beautiful when you look.

He's everything I'm made of,

Like the chapters of a book.

 

He's who I was born for,

Our timing; just right.

He's my gentle little breeze,

As birds take first flight.

 

His love fills my heart,

And no matter where I roam.

I'll never be lost,

Because his compass guides me home.


End file.
